Behind the Commander
by RandomCookieChick
Summary: A look on my Shepard's past as her world was turned upside down one day on Mindoir. Contains violence, minor angst and a small dash of FemShep/Thane put in at the end. Please R&R!


"OI, AOIFE!"

The young, sixteen year old Aoife Shepard looked up from fluffing her New Foundland puppy's ears to see her eighteen year old brothers run up to her from the house.

"Yeah? What?" She raised a brow, throwing a small ball in a neat arc over to the trees, Teddy racing off after it, barking happily.

"Dad's back from work" said Jay excitedly.

"He's got some spare parts he said we could work on!" Leo added.

Aoife grinned. The twins were like most twins, somehow always saying what the other was about to say.

"Oh? We're allowed to use them for anything?" She asked, seeing the happy puppy bounding back, ball clamped firmly in mouth.

"Yeah, we're even allowed to-"

"-use them for that weapon we're making. Just-"

"-don't tell mum ok?"

She laughed. "Alright guys, I won't tell. Oh yeah Jay, Cassandra was looking for you earlier" she added with a coy smile.

Leo nudged his twin, mouth as wide as a Cheshire cat's. Jay returned the nudge, his face as red as a tomato's as he cleared his throat and looked down at his grinning younger sister.

"Oh yeah, eef? What did she say?"

That was their personal nickname for Aoife. When she was born and her parents told her brothers her name, they didn't understand how it sounded different to how it was written. So instead they called her "eef", and the name simply stuck.

"She said that apparently 'It's just not working out and that you shouldn't get your sister to do all the messaging for you'"

The distraught twin sighed and stared at the floor, Leo patting him on the back.

"Welcome back to the world of the single bro" Leo grinned, winking at Aoife.

Aoife giggled as she received a wet lick from Teddy, obviously annoyed at not being the centre of attention. She squealed, jumping up and running into the house, her excited puppy thinking that this is some sort of new game following happily. The twins took one look at each other before shrugging and going off to their workshop, the creator of all their imaginations. Their father was all too happy to grab spare parts of machinery from his work in the farms, fifty miles from their colony. He wanted the twins to enlist at the Alliance, when they wanted to become scientists, or inventors. Their mother was a farm woman, growing most of the produce for the colony when times were tough.

Aoife sprinted into the kitchen, ducking under the table as she tried desperately to hide from her puppy. Her mother, having finished putting a cake in the oven, bent down and raised a sceptical eyebrow at the cowering teenager.

"What in the lord's name are you doing under there? I've just polished the floor!" she grumbled good-naturedly.

"Teddy's after me Mum!" she cried, yelping as the fluffy puppy scrambled under the table to get to her, licking her face repeatedly.

Her mother sighed.

"Teddy! Get out of there! Come on boy, out!" she grabbed the puppy by the collar and dragged him outside, shutting the door. Teddy looked disappointed at first, when he gained an idea and bounded off to the twin's workshop. Her mother mentally counted three, long seconds before shouting and crashing was heard.

Aoife grinned as she came out from under the table, wiping her hands on her jeans. "Thanks Mum, I owe you"

"Yes well you can thank me by giving me grandchildren and learning to control that frantic puppy of yours!" Clarissa joked, looking through the oven glass at the cooking cake.

Aoife blushed, giggling as the thought of her boyfriend popped into her mind. "Mum!" she moaned, giving her mother a small push.

Her mother grinned, giving her a push back. "Go on you, get upstairs, you're filthy from playing with Teddy. Your father won't be happy if he sees you all greasy during dinner"

Aoife complied, running up the stairs to the bathroom, where she showered and changed into her summer dress. She looked into her full length mirror in her bedroom, giving her the once over.

Not much to see really. Apricot coloured hair fell down past her shoulders to about shoulder blade height; a small green bow was fixed on her hair. Down, past her straight fringe, lay two emerald green eyes, bright and curious as many sixteen year olds often are. A small layer of freckles dusted about her nose before a pair of pink lips stretched out in a wide smile. Further down, she wore a silver locket, Clarissa's own locket when she was Aoife's age. Green coloured straps on her creamy shoulders lead to her ankle length dress where a pair of black flats sat underneath. She grinned, running downstairs and back outside, ignoring her mother's shouts to "KEEP CLEAN!"

Teddy bounded towards her, barking happily. She laughed, pushing him away. "Silly Puppy, I'm all clean now, no getting your muddy paws on me ok?" she asked the dog. The happy puppy barked again, before running off to the trees outside the colony. Aoife blinked, there was nothing over there but trees, what could have Teddy found that made him so frantic?

Curious, she followed, running over to the clump of bushes where Teddy disappeared. He ran further, she following, not caring about her dress. She forgot how far she'd ran, but by the time Teddy stopped and stared at something she was **sure **she was lost. Teddy growled, a deep noise rumbling from his throat as he stared at the clearing. Aoife followed the angry pup's gaze, before doing a double take.

A ship.

An actual ship.

Sure she'd seen ships come in with supplies for the colony and the odd traveller but she'd never seen one this close. She'd always dreamed of seeing other planets and learning about the new aliens that in just holo-vids her father sometimes brought home from the city. She saw some figures approach from the ship, before seeing why Teddy was so angry.

**They had guns. **

She couldn't see their faces but they were yellowish in colour, had large bulbous heads and some wierd armour plating.

There were lots of them now, about fifty. They all were speaking in some strange tongue, something Aoife couldn't interpret. Aoife felt the sudden need to run home and hide.

"Let's go now Teddy" she whispered, pulling the dog away, not before he gave out a large bark.

Horror shot through her as she ran, Teddy sprinting after her. She could hear shouts, they'd heard her, they were coming.

She ran faster, not sure where she was going until she heard the sound of laughter. Her brother's laughter. As she got closer she saw the workshop, her house, The Colony. She could hear them coming still, their machines getting closer.

She ran into the house, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"MUM! DAD! LEO! JAY!"

Her parents ran into the room, frantic, her brothers followed soon after.

"Good god Aoife, what the hell's going on?" her father shouted.

Aoife trembled; she could feel the tears approaching.

"Daddy, there are these wierd aliens, they're coming here with guns, Teddy found them and barked, they heard us, they're gonna come here and shoot us, they..." she was sobbing now, her father's gaze was that of shock. He looked up at the twins.

"Leo, Jay. Go tell everyone, phone the Alliance, get help. Quick" he shouted, grabbing a gun from the draw and running outside. Clarissa drew her daughter into a quick hug before pushing her upstairs.

"Go Aoife, get your things quickly, only your most needed things!" She screamed at her before rushing off to pack.

Aoife sprinted upstairs, knowing exactly what she'd take. Only her charm bracelet and her gun that her brothers made for her. She didn't care what her mother thought of her now, she was terrified and fear wouldn't let a little thing like guilt disturb her feelings.

Running back down her mother was already waiting with a bag. "Aoife come on!" she urged, pulling her daughter outside. She suddenly looked round for Teddy.

"Mum, where's Teddy?" she cried. "He's with the twins honey, don't worry" her mother assured her as they ran.

That was when she first heard the explosion.

Ships, appearing out of nowhere burst through the sky and rained fire down on the colony. The yellow creatures ran from the trees, firing their guns. The Shepard family gathered in amongst the chaos, amongst the screaming, the fire...

"LEO! JAY!" John shouted over the noise, ducking when an explosion went off nearby. "TAKE AOIFE AWAY, JUST GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

"DAD WHAT ABOUT YOU AND MUM?" Aoife screamed, tears pouring down her face.

"We'll be fine darling, just..." her mother composed herself, tears threatening to fall. "Just go!" she shouted, running off to help the other colonists. Her father turned towards her and gave her a short but warm hug. "Be safe sweetheart". He nodded to the twins. "Boys. Go." The twins nodded before dragging Aoife away.

The three of them ran back to the house, getting onto one of the twins' quad bikes before zooming off through the forests. Leo gripped the handle bars firmly, feeling his terrified sisters hands wrapped round his torso tightly as he saw his twin through the mirror sitting on the back watching the area behind them with a rifle.

Suddenly a shot rang out, throwing them off the vehicle. Aoife scrambled up first, seeing a group of the yellow aliens approach. Jay fired back, fear apparent in his eyes. Leo got up, pushing Aoife away and taking her gun from her hands. "Aoife, just run, keep running. Don't look back" he commanded.

Aoife gave her brother one last hug before turning and sprinting away.

Leo took a long look before going to help his brother, both knowing that this wasn't going to turn out well.

* * *

Aoife didn't know how long she ran, for hours it seemed. There was no sound but her feet running now, occasionally when she stumbled. She couldn't see the colony now, she'd never been this far before. The smell of burning had reached her nostrils. But it didn't smell like wood...it smelt...terrible.

She felt so tired, so weak. She just wanted to fall...to sleep...to wake up and realise that this nightmare is finally over.

And fall is exactly what she did.

She felt warm, heard voices. Voices that she didn't recognise. They were human...

"..Ooh look Frank she's waking! Perhaps I should get her some milk..."

"From that fridge she'll probably go back to sleep for good if she does."

"Watch it mister, I'm the one who keeps you fed and warm!"

"And I'm the one who keeps your tongue in check."

WHACK.

"Ow!"

"That'll teach you, now bugger off before I smack you another one!"

Aoife decided that now was a good time to open her eyes, so she did...slowly.

A blurred vision of a woman came into view. As it cleared she saw herself staring at a warm, toned face. Bright blue eyes twinkled warmly at her, whilst a mass of blonde curls that were greying had been formed in a messy bun atop her head. Lines of wrinkles were creased, whilst a pale pair of lips were stretched in a warm smile.

"Hello dear, my goodness you gave us quite a shock when we found you passed out in our field!, well it also helped that your dog was barking his head off too!"

Her mind snapped back and she cleared her throat hurriedly.

"Teddy? Where is he?" she cried, trying to get out of the comfy white bed by the woman's hands held her down, seeming surprisingly stronger than she looks.

"Uh uh. No getting out of bed yet missy, I'll bring him in here." She raised her head and shouted at the doorway.

"FRANK! You can let the dog in now!"

A loud grumble was heard before a loud happy bark and a blur of fluff zoomed into the room. The next thing she knew she felt the warm licks of her companion.

"Teddy!" she cried, hugging him tightly, warm tears leaking into the fluffy fur.

The puppy gave her one last happy lick before settling down on the floor.

"Now dear you're probably scared as to where you are? We don't know who you are but you might as well know as to who **we **are" The woman grasped Aoife's hand and smiled, oblivious to Aoife's confusion.

"My name is Myrtle Harlow. My husband who I just whacked over the head with a paper is Frank. We live on our own on our farm, quite away from anywhere. You can imagine the surprise I had when Frank came in carrying you with a barking mad dog at his side!" she chuckled and patted Aoife's hand before gazing deeply at her with a serious expression.

"And you dear? Who are you?"

Aoife drew a shaky breath and pushed a few strands of sweaty hair from her scalp before speaking.

"My name is Aoife Shepard, my dog is called Teddy. I'm from the colony...somewhere...I don't know where it is. My family...we were attacked by these yellow alien things..." she trembled, threatening to burst into tears. Myrtle stroked her shoulder, silently urging her to go on.

"My older twin brothers...have you seen them?" she asked desperately. Myrtle shook her head silently, squeezing her shoulder one last time before standing up.

"Come on Aoife. There's no being depressed on a full stomach, it only adds to your sadness. When you feel ready you can tell us the details later. All that we can do is offer you a bed and food before you decide what you want to do with yourself"

Aoife nodded, hopping out of the comfy bed, Myrtle offering her a silk robe to slip into before leading her out of the small room and down the hall, into a stereotypical version of a country cottage kitchen, Teddy following eagerly. The warm yellow walls gleamed in the sunlight onto the oak table. A small chatter of birds sounded outside.

It looked like a total comparison compared to...

Compared to home...

A short bald man sat in an armchair, reading a data-pad. He looked up and grinned at Aoife, the first grin she'd had since her mother's grin...not that long ago. She stared up at the clock on the wall. She'd only been gone from her family...all this had happened in seven, long hours.

She sniffed, wiping her eyes. The man (Who she guessed was Frank) blinked and sat up quickly, lumbering over to her.

"There there missy, I'm sorry if my face is that bad to make you cry, but someone's gotta have this face in the world and it just happened to be me" he joked. Aoife gave a watery smile before feeling Teddy's nose pushed into her hand. She rubbed his ears lightly, glad to be among familiar company when she caught a glimpse of a leaflet sitting on the table.

"Hungry Aoife?" Myrtle called, going over to the kitchen and opening the fridge, peering inside. "No thank you" Aoife answered, seeing Frank wander over to Myrtle and whisper to her, occasionally giving Aoife a glance. Aoife ignored it, picking up the leaflet and staring at it.

"**JOIN THE ALLIANCE TODAY, FIGHT FOR YOUR RACE!"**

That struck her.

If she joined the alliance...then she could fight for those that died in her colony. She could fight for everything that was wrong.

**She could change the universe.**

Aoife leant against the window in her spare room, knowing it was gone midnight and that Myrtle and Frank had gone to bed. Teddy lay at her feet, giving a small whine in understanding.

She smiled sadly down at him, before looking back out, remembering her brothers words.

"_Aoife, just run, keep running. Don't look back"_

They echoed in her head, terrifying her, enraging her.

If she stayed and fought, they might be alive. It was a foolish thought, but it had some meaning to it. She let a small tear trickle down her face before wiping it away harshly and glaring outside, promising herself that she would be strong, that she would fight.

She glanced down at the leaflet she'd taken from downstairs. The Alliance...it seemed to call to her. There was nothing for her in the colony. Myrtle and Frank were kind, but they weren't her parents, they didn't know how to care for children.

She would see the galaxy! She'd fight foes, and gain revenge for her family and friends. She'd...

She'd get justice done.

Picking up the leaflet, she glanced at it again. "Only 18 and over can apply" it read. She cursed, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't look 16...and her mother DID say she looked older than her age...

* * *

"Are you sure dear?" Myrtle asked as she and Frank stood at their door, facing Aoife. After only spending a few nights at their home, the young girl had announced that she was to join the Alliance.

"Perfectly sure. Thank you for letting me stay here, and please look after Teddy for me" Aoife smiled, a small bag with food in clasped tightly in her hand. She wore some jeans that Myrtle had found that had shrunk however fit her perfectly. Cutting her dress that she arrived in she had made a green tank top. She wore her black shoes as her apricot hair danced in the spring wind.

Teddy whined, nuzzling her hand. She hugged him tightly. "Sorry Teddy. I promise I'll come and see you." She whispered, kissing his head and nuzzling her nose into the fluff before standing up and grinning at the elderly couple.

Myrtle grinned back. "If that's what your heart desires then you do it girl. It's been a pleasure having you though I wish we could've met by other circumstances." Frank smiled and waved, hand on Teddy's collar as the puppy whined for his mistress to come back into the nice warm house and play with him.

"Likewise Myrtle. Thank you both. Goodbye!" Aoife cried as she walked away, from the warmth, the kindness. She was going to fight, to do what her father wanted her brothers to do. She was going to honour their memory...

* * *

Walking across the fields for hours Aoife glanced at her map. She sighed. Only a few more miles to go. Her heart ached. For Teddy, for Myrtle and Frank's kind faces, her parent's warm smiles and her brother's childish antics. She pushed those thoughts away, staying strong.

A small hum vibrated in her head. She looked round, seeing nothing but the trees and the grass. It came louder, she grabbed a small gun that she'd taken from Myrtle and Frank's house, clutching it tightly. If those...those **things **were going to attack her, she wasn't going down without a fight.

The trees rustled more, the grass swaying faster. She could feel her adrenaline building, her heart pumping faster.

They burst out of the trees.

Shouting in anger and surprise she fired, hearing a shout from the occupants of the small ship. It touched down near her before two armoured beings ran out straight at her. She fired again, trying to run away but the hands grasped her again, pulling her back. She screamed, struggling to break free, **to get away. **

"Woah woah kid, calm down!"

She stopped, staring up into the pitch black helmet of the capturer on the right. The helmet popped off and the being took the helmet off with their other hand, revealing a woman, a human woman.

"What are you doing all the way out here? And with a gun? What're you trying to do?" the other being asked, revealing himself to be a human male.

She could only stare between them, then looked at their armour. It was just like on the leaflet.

**They were Alliance.**

She grinned, relaxing and smiling up at the confused pair.

"My name is Aoife Shepard and I'm going to enlist in the Alliance!"

Aoife's eyes sprang open as she sat up from her bed, the hum of the engine and the fish tank soothing her thoughts. She felt a pair of lips touch her neck gently before arms encircled her and she was pulled back into the chest of the assassin.

"_Siha? _Is something troubling your thoughts?" Thane asked, stroking her apricot hair.

Aoife smiled and shook her head, leaning up to kiss him.

"No, I was just remembering. That's all."

* * *

Eek! Sorry for not updating for AGES. But Real Life comes back to bite you if you spend all the time doing stories on here :P However I am halfway through doing thr next chapter, so it should be published soon! Please R&R and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
